


A Break From the Battle

by seeni



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A very pent up Chrom, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeni/pseuds/seeni
Summary: Grueling could hardly describe how the work they did was. Endless, tiring, painful- there weren't enough words in the world to explain the feeling they earned from the exhausting and constant work that kept them all awake at night, some more than others. Everyone got their sleep every now and then, but for two soldiers, it seemed as though they never got even a wink of it. That especially includes tonight. (winkwink)





	A Break From the Battle

Grueling could hardly describe how the work they did was. Endless, tiring, painful- there weren't enough words in the world to explain the feeling they earned from the exhausting and constant work that kept them all awake at night, some more than others. Everyone got their sleep every now and then, but for two soldiers, it seemed as though they never got even a wink of it. 

Lately, the tactician had began to notice that her husband never came to their tent as she did to rest up, even after a battle, and she began to grow increasingly more worried as she had to practically beg the prince to at least take a moment to sit and rub his bloodshot, exhausted eyes. Even if he did get sleep, he would spring right back up and get right back to work. Robin admired determination and diligence, but not when it became destructive. She was lucky to catch him in a place together that wasn't the battle field or the tent they used to map out their next attacks, and she wondered if the gods were sending her husband to their shared tent so she could do her part as a good wife to get this restless man into bed before he worked himself to death. 

Watching him hunch a bit as he sat at edge of their cot, rubbing between his eyes with a furrow of his brow.. She couldn't help but bite her lip a bit, but only out of pity. She didn't like to see him like this, run down to the point where he was running off of energy from the food she pleaded him to eat between working. Slowly, she stepped over to the cot, footsteps light as she made her way in front of him, hands folded behind her back. 

“Chrom,” she said in a soft voice, tilting her head and waiting for him to lift his head to look at her, and groggily hum back to her. “Please lay down, you need sleep, you and I both know-”

“Gods, Robin.. You of all people should know that there isn't any time to be doing things like that! The less time I take working to keep these people alive and fighting, the more lives we will lose, the more battles we lose-” 

“You have to think about yourself too, Chrom. We're all fighting to live, but there are things we need! Like sleep, food-”

He was irritated now, clearly not in the mood to be bickering with the woman, even though he knew she was right, but was currently too frustrated and stubborn to admit it. 

“I don't have time to be lying around sleeping when I'm the one leading these people and pawning their lives on the battlefield.”

“You seem to forget that I'm doing the same thing! That doesn't mean I can't look out for myself and my husband too!” With that, she turned on her heel, cheeks stinging with a flush as tears began to prick her eyes. She was ready to walk out, exhausted and tired of fighting him to take care of himself when all he did was refuse her. She loved him dearly, but he was too selfless for his own good. 

However, a hand suddenly grabbed her thin wrist, stopping her from storming out of the tent and just.. holding her there, almost stunning her in her spot. The cot creaked, and she didn't move, didn't turn her head, didn't say a word. Chrom stood up, closing in behind her and keeping hold of her wrist before he released it and opted to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, lowering his head to rest his face against the crook of her neck. 

“..You don't understand,” he murmured, and her throat constricted a bit. Why didn't he understand that she was exactly like him in this case? 

“I do,” she retorted quietly, and he only squeezed her harder, his voice going a bit deeper, almost into a growl. 

“You don't.. There's no way you could understand this feeling.. A man should be with his wife every moment of the day, not spending all his time doting on maps and ink rather than her..”

“Huh..?” 

The prince didn't like being absorbed in his work just as much as his wife did, but he also hated her being absorbed in her own, as she had always been, even before their marriage. He was tired of them passing like two ships in the night, tired of the constant work, he was.. tired. He was exhausted and frustrated, worked up beyond belief and feeling as though his body as wound with knots that needed to come undone. He missed holding his wife, not caught up in his own head or in a single tent with hundreds of thoughts of carrying lives in his hands swarming his mind, blinding him from his own relationship with those around him. He was angry with himself, and angry with the war they fought. No man or woman, husband of wife should ever feel this sort of separation from each other because of a battle. 

Strong arms unraveled from her frame, hands resting on her arms and sliding up gently before they pushed into her robe, allowing it to shrug off too the ground. A blush crept onto the tactician's face as she understood what was happening, and what her husband wanted. He may have needed this, and honestly, she may have as well. She said nothing, allowing his hands to wander as they rubbed her waist and her hips, palms grazing her clothing until fingers peeked beneath the fabric of her undershirt. Usually in these situations, Chrom would need some help, or at least a little push to be able to take control over the situation, shy but eager to please, but this time was different. It was as though some strange force was leading him, driving him to lift his head a little and part his lips to give her neck an open mouth kiss, leaving a shiver running up her spine. 

“Forgive me,” he muttered, his hand slipping underneath her shirt and feeling the creamy soft skin of her stomach, the curve of her body until he reached her breast. She gasped when he gave her a slight squeeze, teeth grazing the skin of her neck as he did so. 

Robin wasn't sure just what she was supposed to be forgiving him for, since maybe he would think she was opposed to this sort of thing due to their recent states, but she couldn't have been more accepting of it than in this moment right now. For the first time, she enjoyed feeling weak, Chrom towering behind her and touching her body as he pleased, but with more firmness to himself than usual. This was what a leader was really like, maybe being pushed to this point had one perk..

His rough hand beneath the glove massaged at her breast, his thumb finding her nipple to gently caress it and tease it in circles before he pinched it between his fingers and gave it a slight tug. Robin couldn't say no if she wanted to, letting her greed slip as she kept her mouth shut and said nothing about how they should be resting now. Instead, she was quietly murmuring her husband’s name, lifting her head to look back at him with large eyes that contrasted his narrow ones that were sharp with focus and clear pent up frustration. He couldn't take just looking at her now, wanting to take any and all innocence from her in this moment to purge himself of his struggle. Firm lips found their way to hers the kiss hard from the moment of contact as he moved his lips against hers, second hand grazing down the curve of her waist and down her hips to undo the belt she wore that only restricted him from her more. He couldn't take it, he felt like some sort of animal and he made a note to remember to apologize to his beloved wife endlessly later that evening. But for now, he had slipped his tongue past her plump lips to invade her mouth, mapping every bit of it and savoring the sweetness that counterbalanced his newfound bitterness. 

The tactician knew well this wasn't her husband's normal behavior, but instead of protesting him and inquiring what had gotten into him, she let him control her, to the point where she was grabbed and brought to the bed, hand grasping the back of her head and another her waist, her lips locked in another kiss that had Chrom tugging at her trousers to reveal her small cloths to him.

Normally she would be squirming to cover herself, and she did make an attempt to close her legs, but the prince took hold of her thighs and pulled them apart, holding them so they wouldn't close again and make the delicious sight beneath him disappear. She hesitantly asked his name, as he had been completely silent while towering over her, taking in the sight of his helpless wife beneath him, flushed and undressed all because of him. He had a sense of dominance and power, a different one that he felt on the battlefield, and he knew he much preferred this sort to the other. Robin wasn't used to him in this sort of state, but she could admit that she wasn't quite opposed to it. He needed her more than ever, and she fully intended to give herself to him, even as he pushed her legs forward and scoot down the cot, removing his gloves and touching her smooth, pale legs with his rough palms. 

He quickly made up for any discomfort by suddenly pressing his tongue to her small cloths, making her gasp and lift her hips slightly from the bed that held them. Without any warning from her husband, she had been pleasantly shocked by the move, hand grabbing as the tattered blanket they shared and another grabbing at the blue hair that had hardly been managed, even after battle. 

“C-Chrom slow down,” she pleaded as he pressed his hot mouth against her through the cloth of her underwear, tongue leaving a wet stain on them where her clit was. She tried to pull him back, but when his eyes opened, she froze. He had a certain look in his eyes that reminded her of just how serious he could be, and how a royal prince would always get exactly what he wanted. He watched her face contort like he was focusing on it as he pressed his tongue against her through the fabric, releasing her legs to sneak his fingers up into the waistband of the underwear. Slowly he shimmied them down, rendering them useless with how wet they were from her and his tongue. He tossed them aside, not caring about something as simple as an article of clothing getting dirtier when he had her splayed out to him like this. 

In times like this Robin would be giggling and reassuring him that he didn't have to do this as he stared in utter embarrassment but fascination, flustered at how he would get caught staring with so much awe at his beautiful wife. But things were different right now. Chrom stared at her closely, watching her drip and glisten with her own wetness and licking his lips in a way that sent a shiver up her spine. His hands grasped her waist and pulled her closer to his face, his tongue drawing out and pressing to her clit to drag up slowly. The flavor of her was more enticing than ever, and he couldn't help but crave more. He spared her no mercy, giving her no time to get situated as his tongue began to graze her and tease at her clit, lapping against the nub and teasing it in circles with the tip of his tongue. Robin felt dizzy, tilting her head back and grasping what she had a hold of tightly, back arched and toes curled. 

“C-Chrom! Oh gods!”

He released her waist with one hand, his thumb rubbing her clit in slow, agonizing circles while he lowered his tongue to her entrance, rubbing circles with the tip of it and taking in every bit of her taste before it pushed inside. He was instantly met with a moan that was quickly covered by a hand over the mouth, and he sped his thumb up, his tongue burrowing deep inside of her and beginning to thrust into a steady, but eager motion. Robin couldn't keep herself still, hips squirming and breath hitching, waves of pleasure being sent through her body and making both hands go to his hair now. She had never seen this side of him, but she loved it, and she swore she was never going to forget what this version of Chrom did to her, how he worked her and how easily he got her to break for him. 

It had been far too long since they had touched each other. Robin was being overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure that wracked her body, Chrom’s hot tongue slipping in and out of her and occasionally coming back up to lick at her clit and completely spoil her before he would go back to her entrance and play with her with his thumb. Quickly heat was building inside of her, but Chrom knew exactly what was happening by the way she twitched and whimpered his name, sentences disorganized and misconstrued as she tried to warn him how close she was. He loved watching her get to this point, and didn't let up for a second, not even as she arched up with a slight cry, legs trembling and fingers tugging at his hair until the waves of pleasure stopped crashing over her. 

She felt hazy, laying limp and panting until Chrom finally released her and sat up, licking his lips with his knuckles to his chin. His lips and chin were glossy with her cum, and he looked almost hungry to taste her more. Robin blushed hard beneath him, and looked away quickly for a moment, only to remember that he most likely needed to be taken care of more than anything. She slowly sat up, her undershirt unkempt and the straps of it sliding down her shoulders to expose her breasts a bit. She hesitated, but extended her hand to press her palm against his groin, ready to feel the shape of his cock through his clothing until he grabbed her wrist and suddenly stopped her. He had finished wiping his face and licking whatever was left up from it, and sat back to undo his outfit, letting it fall as he unbuttoned himself and exposed more and more of his body until he was left in his own small cloths. She couldn't help but stare, watching his muscles become revealed to her, and every scar he had earned. Any other time she would have been addressing them and wanting to take care of them, but right now that was the last thing on her mind. 

Chrom drew her attention away from his body when he leaned forward and took her chin to tilt her head up so she would look at him, their eyes locking briefly until Robin grew impatient for her lover and leaned forward to take him into a firm kiss. Somehow he seemed to be more gentle this time when he kissed her, letting her get a taste of herself as his hands roamed again and pulled the top of her undershirt down so it was bunched in the middle of her torso, her not quite supple, but perky breasts completely in sight now. His kisses trailed down her neck and to her breasts, tongue teasing at one of her nipples. 

Finally she was able to give her husband some attention- Well.. Sort of.. She lifted her knee a bit and rubbed her thigh between his legs slowly, feeling his hard cock through the fabric of his underwear and grinding against it without using much force. It was a little hard with him on top of her like this, but she wouldn't have to worry about the position soon as he pulled back and grabbed her, guiding her to lay on her stomach and pulling her hips up so her rear was in the air. She flushed dark and instantly became embarrassed, trying to cover herself with her hand. 

“H-Hang on a second, what are you-” 

“I love you, Robin.” The sudden confession got her to go quiet and to blush, her body being held close to his with her back pressed to his chest. She was rather petite compared to him, but she wasn't complaining at all. In fact, she liked their size difference, though her only complaint was how difficult it was to always have to get him to practically bend over to kiss her. However, now they weren't having a problem with bending over at all. Chrom kissed against the back of her neck until he rose goosebumps from her skin, arms wrapped around her and lower body beginning to nudge against her rear. Feeling it through the cloth of his underwear wasn't enough, and he must have gotten tired of it too as he began to squirm, shifting almost restlessly until she felt a familiar heat touching her. Her heart raced knowing that Chrom was fully exposed now, and was leaning down to kiss her shoulder and nip gently at her skin while slowly rubbing his now bare sex against the inside of her thigh. 

“Robin.. Is it okay?” 

Ah.. There here was.. There was the loving man who cared so dearly for the ones he was around, the man she married. She smiled gently, and nodded, giving him her full permission to have her body in his brief moment of weakness in this instance. 

Chrom almost seemed too excited to slicken his hand up with his own saliva, not his lubrication of choice, but it would have to do. He got himself slick enough, and wiped his hand, leaning over Robin and pressing his palm to the small of her back as his head rubbed against her entrance. Slowly he was able to push it in, letting himself sink in and fill her as she sat with her face against her pillow, biting her lip and curling her toes. 

“Tch..” How could he leave his wife for this long? How could he let her get so pent up to the point where she was almost incredibly tight around him? He was frustrated with himself and a million other things, so many that he couldn't focus on just one and that overbearing dominance began to take over again. He held her waist and gave her a somewhat quick thrust to push in all the way to his base, filling her completely and leaving her panting and quietly whimpering. She murmured his name, and something sparked inside of her. Without thinking to let her adjust, he began to give her short, but hard thrusts where he barely moved from his base back to it, but it was enough to make a sound that was almost addicting to listen to, not nearly as addicting as the sounds he could hear beloved wife was beginning to make, however. Seeing her in such a power struggle like this, bent over and grasping the sheets, completely helpless and bending to his will. He could have growled at the sight, but instead he grasped her waist harder and began to speed up a little, more and more of him being taken in and out with each motion and making it more difficult to keep their voices down so that no other units would hear them. 

“You don’t understand,” he murmured, his breath heavy and his voice husky. He didn’t let up on her for one second, his movements now allowing all of him to be taken into her, and his hands grasping her hips hard enough to bruise them. “You don’t.. Nn.. Get.. How hard it is to watch you every single day and not.. Not be able to act on any thoughts I have.. I’m only a man, Robin..!” He clenched his jaw, groaning and having to lean down to push her hair from her neck. It would be rather troublesome if they got caught, so to silence himself, he sunk his teeth into the flesh between her neck and her shoulder, making her cover her mouth and cry out into it, her body tightening around him quickly, and making him hiss with pleasure. Again.. He wanted it again. He pulled back and panted against her skin before going to the other side of her neck, biting down and making her whimper and tremble. “G...God’s.. Only you could get me to this point.. I’m already-”

“Chrom!” 

Hearing her whimper his name in such a way made him shiver, and he now showed no mercy to her. He felt like some kind of beast in heat with how he took her, muffling his voice by biting her skin and surely leaving marks that would bloom in no time. He knew she was struggling to keep silent, so he took the liberty to wrap his arm underneath hers and cover her mouth, his other arm loomed underneath hers and his hand grasping her shoulder. With every twitch around his cock, the more heat built up in him, until finally he was growling her name and pulling out, pressed between her cheeks and twitching until his cum came spurting out onto her lower back, what little space they had between back and abdomen becoming sticky with hot fluid that had spent far too much time building up. Robin’s breathing slowly calmed, but Chrom’s had not. He released her, leaving her to lay helpless beneath him and peek back with a worried look. 

“A-Are you alright?” Her voice wavered a little, her body still wound with heat since she hadn’t released a second time like she was expecting, but she was worried about her husband as he sat there on his knees, head down and face contorted into one like he wasn’t finished putting up a fight. 

And he certainly wasn’t. As she slowly turned and sat up, reaching to cup his cheek, he grabbed her wrist and pushed her down onto her back, startling her into silence and slight worry. W..Was he mad about something? Her eyes lingered from his face to his lower body, widening at the sight of him still hard despite what he had just done. She said nothing, and looked back up to Chrom, who was now looking directly at her, somehow managing to look undone but completely collected at the same time. He amazed her in many instances, this not being an exception. He released her arm, and this time he allowed her to reach down to his lower body, letting her wrap her slim fingers around his base and slowly begin to stroke. Now she was able to understand the fascination of watching your partner’s face as you touched them, her heart fluttering as he came closer to her and pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. How could he go from being so rough and dominating to so docile and calm? She slowly exhaled and felt her heart skip a beat at the murmur of her name, tilting her head to bring him into another kiss, this time being much slower and more gentle rather than near animalistic.

Chrom broke the kiss, however, eyes lidded as he stared down at her. “One more time.. I want to do it with you one more time. Can I..?” He almost sounded like he was pleading her, and the eager but needy look he wore made her smile and release him to cup his cheeks and kiss him. She agreed quietly, and he cracked a smile for the first time in what felt like forever, kissing her slowly before pulling away to kiss down her jaw and to her neck. His tongue drew out to graze the skin of her neck, gently biting and reaching down to touch her between her legs again. She hummed softly, hugging him close as he rubbed her clit in slow circles, causing her to mewl softly. Every noise she made caused him to pause for a brief second, until he stopped completely, sighing and pulling away from her.

“What’s wrong? Did you change your mind?”

He pursed his lips together, giving her a stern look. “I doubted myself. I thought I could be gentle with you, but I can’t hold back anymore, Robin. I want to ravish you.” Her face flushed beet red, and she watched him pull her legs apart, making her body completely exposed to him now, no part of her hidden from his eyes. He licked his lips and came closer, taking himself by his base and rubbing his head against her sex slowly before slowly sinking his cock back into her. Both of them bit their bottom lips and watched until he had pushed all the way back to his base, his hand sliding up her stomach until it reached her breast so he could grope her in one palm. Slowly he began to move in her again, not acting nearly as forward as he was last time, but he was concentrated on her body and her face now that he had a full view of her. He loved watching her in every situation, but in these instances, she was his and his only, only his eyes could watch her. Reminding himself that Robin belonged solely to him made his more possessive side come to life again. He wanted to watch her fall apart, all because of him, all because she belonged to him and he was the only one who could ravage her and love her like this. The thought of having her all to himself and not giving her to anyone else made him begin to thrust harder, her breath quickening and her legs locking around his waist. He frowned, not pleased at how she wasn’t showing her full body to him and was trying to cling to him like she was hiding. His hands released her hip and her breast, both grabbing her thighs to pull them open wide once again. Before she could hide herself, he grabbed her by the waist and surged into her, causing her to cry out and arch up, hands clawing at the sheets beneath her.

“Chrom! O-Oh gods!” Having him suddenly begin to pound into her again like this made her head spin, her mouth going slack and her eyes squeezing shut. Watching her expression contort and seeing her squirm with pleasure, struggling to keep her voice down and just barely succeeding in doing so only drove him to make it more difficult for her to hold on. He knelt over her and lifted her hips more to angle himself into her better, not taking his eyes off of her for even a moment as he gazed at every detail of her: the way her back bent up when he would angle himself just right, the way her eyebrows knit together and her face flushed from every embarrassing noise she let slip. He didn’t want to look away for a second, however, much to his dismay, it became difficult to keep up with his previous actions. Robin could tell, too, slowly peeking her eyes open to see the slack expression on her husband’s face. 

‘He’s getting tired,’ she thought to herself, taking note of how he was gradually slowing down and almost huffing with each movement of his body. Neither of them wanted to stop, not yet at least, and she was well aware of this. Slowly, she lifted her hands and brushed his hair aside, managing to get his attention despite his apparent dazed state. It was almost like she was excusing him, and somehow he managed to look apologetic but thankful at the same time. He lowered himself until his weight was on her, his head nestled into the crook of her neck and his breath heavy.

“I..I’m sorry.. I..” Chrom panted between every word, and Robin only shushed him and kissed the side of his head while holding him near. There were a few moments of silence between them, the only sound being their rapid breathing and their even more rapid heart beats, until Robin was squirming beneath him, due to his heavy weight and her desire to continue despite already having more than one orgasm already. She supposed she could blame that on her greed. 

The prince got the hint that he was near crushing his poor wife, slowly turning over onto his side and preparing another apology in his exhausted state. However, he wasn’t able to get a word out, as he was stuck watching Robin follow him as he turned all the way over onto his back, his wife following his movements, but being left to sit on top of him, straddling his hips and giving him a truly blessed view of her entire body, perfectly perched on top of him. 

“If a man should be doting on his wife at every moment, don’t you think it’s only fair for her to dote on her husband as well?”

This caught him off guard, but she left him unable to answer yet again as her palms rested flat on his abdomen, her head lowering to watch herself lift her hips, the length of his cock slowly sliding out of her before she sunk back down and took him back in completely. Chrom released an almost pathetic whimper, grasping the sheets and watching with a pleading look, as if he was begging her to continue the work he could not. She had no problem complying, of course.She repeated the previous motion of lifting herself from his lap, whimpering his name as she set a pace of this movement. Chrom was almost in a trance watching her grind herself against him. A low groan drew from him, his hands finding themselves back on her hips instead of the sheets now, and gripping her tightly. Though he didn’t have the energy to take over, he did his part to please her by rocking himself up into her, matching the pace she set with the movement of her own hips. This only seemed to encourage Robin to pick up with her movements, but it became difficult to vocalize her pleasure as both units heard footsteps walking through the grass and pebbles just outside their tent. Even in everyone’s state of exhaustion, there were still brave soldiers patrolling the night shifts and keeping everyone safe from potential attacks.

However, in this moment, Chrom and Robin were not exactly thankful to have a protector lurking by. 

Both were silent for a few moments, not making a single noise or moving even an inch, hearts pounding hard in their ears. Both were also wondering why this soldier was patrolling this particular area for so long, dangerously close to their tents where the two were making love just a moment ago.

Despite their circumstances, it seemed like one wanted to continue to make love. A nudge of his hips alerted her, and she tore her gaze from the empty flap of the tent back down to her husband. Her eyes were wide in alarm, locked with his, which were staring hard into her, his gaze serious like it had been before when he was silently letting her know exactly what he wanted. She shook her head quickly, whispering for him to not move and to not even try her, but he wasn’t listening. He took the lead again, hands gripping her hips to hold her in place as he silently began to thrust into her, causing her to gasp and cover her mouth. He was being rougher than usual again, making plenty of noise between them despite both of them restraining their voices. Robin was having a more difficult time keeping herself silent, gripping Chrom’s wrist and holding her hand over her mouth, muffling her moans and her pleads of his name. 

Slowly, she began to give into him and his odd desire to conquer her in such a risky situation, feeling the heat of excitement just from the chance of being caught. She didn’t know why, but it thrilled her, and it seemed to have the same effect on Chrom. She finally replied to his set pace by trying to match it, though she was dazed now, so her movements were a little clumsy and with how lost she was in how good it felt, she would often slow to a stop and just let him pound into her, hardly able to remember at times that she was supposed to be silent. 

“C-Chroomm..!”

“Shh,” he whispered, slowly sitting up and adjusting the position so that he was on his knees, her limbs wrapped tight around him. She tucked her face into his shoulder, where he cradled the back of her head to keep her voice muffled. He was all but glaring at the flap of the tent, where the soldier was standing right outside, their shadowed figure printed on the fabric of the tent due to the flickering lantern flame they carried. 

Robin almost sobbed his name, nails sunken into his scarred back, and tears pricking her eyes from how overwhelmed she felt by her very, /very/  
loving husband. He clicked his tongue, groaning and holding her naked body against his bare chest. He knew exactly why she was saying his name, and his breathing only got heavier that faster he fucked her, inching him closer to his orgasm as well as hers. He relished her skin in plenty of kisses, balling his fist into her hair and groaning aloud. 

Immediately the soldier outside caught wind of what was happening outside of the tent they were patrolling, and the dull light from the lantern quickly faded as the unit parted ways from them. He tugged Robin’s head back, earning a slight cry from her before he muffled her voice with his mouth, both of them moaning into the rough, sloppy kiss until Robin gasped and sobbed his name against his lips, her body shuddering and tensing with the intense orgasm that washed over her. Chrom wasn’t far behind, watching her intensely before clenching his jaw and cursing under his breath, nearly bruising the flesh he gripped as his cum filled her, leaving her whimpering and shaking. 

Both of them slowly began to wind down, sitting there with heavy breaths and sweat plastered skin. It felt like an eternity with how long they sat there tangled up in each other, before finally Chrom kissed her cheek and slowly lifted her from his lap, not being able to help but peek down to watch his seed drip from her. If he wasn’t completely spent, he would be aroused again, but he knew they both had limits, and they were both at theirs. 

“I.. Are.. Are you alright?” He sounded worried now, watching her sit back, looking completely disheveled. Slowly, she lifted a hand and pushed her messy hair back, looking up at him and giving him a little smile.

“Never been better..” This earned a little smile from Chrom as well, and they both exhaled. She crawled towards him, not caring about the mess running down her legs, and laying down by his side so her head was on the pillow. He joined her by laying down, brushing her now seemingly unmanageable hair from her face. Stroking her cheek, he leaned in and gave her a small kiss, getting a sleepy hum. 

After every sleepless night they faced due to the battles they had to make their top priority, they were completely spent now thanks to each other. Their frustration had momentarily faded, and finally their exhaustion got the best of them as they both fell asleep, putting the mess they made off to deal with in the morning. 

The next time that soldier came around their tent, they heard snoring instead of moaning, thank Naga. But hey, even a traumatized soldier understood that everyone eventually needed a break from the battle.

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I procrastinated forever, but wrote or a good friend of mine. Love you Kei, hope I made all your Chrom related dreams come true. ALSO SORRY THIS WAS LONG I GOT CARRIED AWAY ;;  
> EDIT: I'm sorry to anyone who didn't like this.. some of the comments are very discouraging but I understand that some people have different tastes in things. I'll try harder to get better for all of my readers


End file.
